Spring Fling
by yaoifan124
Summary: The Spring Fling is coming up and Luffy and Usopp are almost positive they will get to work together! What is this? They didn't get partnered up? Luffy is now partnered up with this guy named Zoro, who Nami and Sanji hate. How will their project go? What is this mentioned Legend? Luffy's POV;; ZoFem!Lu;; Rated T for some cursing;; One-Shot


**A/N:: Here is another ZoFem!Lu One-Shot! I have been trying different things out recently and thought of doing this little cute thing!**

**Rated T for any cursing (mainly)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**((Remember! Luffy is a female in this one!))**

* * *

**Spring Fling**

"If you guys get partnered up I want to add some things in too!" Red hair was flicked back behind a shoulder as I viewed her.

"Okay, if we do." A shrug left me before tugging my shirt a bit when the tank top shifted somewhat up my breasts.

"_If_? Nico-sensei always puts us in the same pair!" An arm was around my shoulders before I let out a giggle when I notice Sanji target onto us.

"Get off the swan, Usopp!" He shouted from the lunch line as we sat at our table with my hand pushing salad into my mouth. The arm removed itself and only made me cover my mouth as I tried to control my laughter.

"We will let you know after sixth hour, Nami." A smile was on my friend as she soon moved to put her hair back in a ponytail so it would stop trying to go into her food.

"You guys are so lucky, getting the privilege of help designing the Spring Fling."

"Your inputs are helpful." I added before Sanji sat down next to my red haired friend and pointed a fork to Usopp.

"I see everything."

"Come on, Luffy doesn't care."

"Don't touch a lady like a male!" A laugh left me before I threw an arm over the brunette's shoulders.

"It's fine! It's fine!" A laugh left Usopp before a sigh left my blonde friend's lips as he began to eat with comical tears of 'corrupting my lovely lady'.

* * *

"Luffy Monkey," a slight smile was on me as I waited for my friend's name to leave her lips. "You will be paired with Zoro Roronoa." Confusion filled me as pale blue eyes showed innocence and I let my eyes find grey ones.

Zoro Roronoa is someone that Nami and Sanji don't get along with. They don't like him because he insults women and is not a perfect _gentleman_ as Sanji put it. He was what some girls called the 'bad boy' type, who doesn't follow the rules exactly. On regular bases, you can find him with a bruise or scratch from getting into a fight with some other guy. Sanji even fought him once because he called Nami a 'witch' for something she did to one of his friends. I thought it was fair in a way because Nami did do something to a friend of his that she really shouldn't have. That only led to my friends stating he was bad and crude and I should stay far away from him. To make them happy, I did, but that doesn't mean I am not curious. The man makes me intrigued and drawn in as if I want to leech onto his side all day if that would help me learn about him.

"Everyone move to your partner and begin discussing a schedule to meet up and everything else." Nico-sensei spoke out and I was about to gather my things and move, but I glanced up to see him hold a hand out to stop me. He got up and gathered his belongings before moving to me and taking the chair from the desk in front of me and sitting.

"Luffy." I chirped to him with a hand out and got one in mine with callouses skimming my ever slightly calloused ones.

"Zoro."

"So… um, have you thought about it?"

"Not really." The gruff tone showed his slight boredom as an elbow rested on my desk and his palm was holding his chin.

"… I kind of do, but it's a lot to take in in just a class period." I mentioned.

"Should we meet at your place or mine then?"

"Well… probably mine or my brother might have an aneurism for going over to a guy's house." A snort left him before moving away from his hand to lay the arm out towards me to relax it.

"Fine with me, what days?"

"What days are you busy?" The question left me as I knew he was in a sport and didn't want to interfere with it.

"Kendo is during the evening on Tuesdays and Thursdays until five." A nod left me before realizing something.

"Oh… um, Nami is going to be mad with me then." I muttered mainly to myself with a finger pushing at my bottom lip.

"Who cares?" Zoro leaned back with a grouchy appearance as I noticed the name I stated made him like that.

"It's okay; I can tell her meeting with you is more important!" A grin left me as I made my decision and eyes stared at me before a light pink covered his cheeks.

"Whatever."

"So Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?" I asked out before receiving a nod from him. "Alright, you let me know if anything comes up that we need to make new plans, m'kay?"

"Alright," lips agreed before arms crossed as he kept himself leaning back. "Starting today?"

"Yep!"

* * *

"Roronoa?! You are cancelling our work outs for him?!" Brown eyes showed shock into my obsidian ones before hands shook me by the shoulders.

"It's for the Spring Fling." I tried to explain as I knew she was definitely not okay with this.

"We were sure Nico-sensei was going to pair us." Usopp stated out as he spoke the truth of it all since we _always_ get paired up.

"My lovely can't be with that oaf!" A blazing blue eye showed that he was determined to get us separated.

"You guys…" I sighed out before I heard a grunt from the side of us.

"Who's an oaf?!" The growl came out as my partner crossed arms with a hostile appearance.

"You!"

"Sanji!" I shouted up and he immediately stopped his approach and backed up slightly. "Leave Zoro alone." I pouted to him before moving over to the green haired man. "We are meeting at my house."

"Maybe Ace will intervene."

"Then Sabo will." I quickly piped up after Nami and she rolled her eyes before the hand moved out.

"I'm parched."

"Yes, my lovely!" The hand was taken by our blonde friend as he led her to his car and Usopp shrugged to follow. A huff left me as my friends trailed off before I felt an arm go around my waist.

"Come on."

Zoro gave me a ride to my house, since Sanji usually picked me up (against Ace's demands) and took me home from school. When we pulled up, Sabo had been just dropping a bag of trash into the can by the side door. Eyes scanned between Zoro and me before he turned immediately inside. Just seeing the black motorcycle, with flames on it, only provide information. Ace was home and I knew a lot of things would happen.

"Nice bike." Zoro commented whilst viewing it over and we reached the front door.

"Zoro, I have to warn you," I began to him with hands out. "Ace jumps to conclusions a lot, please don't be offended." An eyebrow hiked up at me in question before I opened the door. "I'm home! I brought a friend too!" I shouted up and before I could yell 'Rainbow Sprite', my oldest brother appeared in the hall with a slide.

"You brought a boy home! I knew this day would come!" An arm found a wall as he fell to his knees with remorse. A sigh left me as I slid my shoes off and gave a quick glance to see confusion in grey eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend, Niichan… Please stop." Sabo peeked out from the living room with curiosity before Ace popped to his feet. Bare feet padded over with harsh strides as he sized up the person I brought home with his head moving to look at all aspects. "This is Zoro, he's in my Planning class and we were partnered up to do ideas and/or help with the picked idea together." Arms crossed over a bare chest as obsidian eyes still watched the male next to me before a laugh was let out.

"Ace, you are always freaking out!"

"Shut the fu—! Shut up, Sabo!"

"Ace almost cursed! Ace almost cursed!" My blonde brother taunted with a shake of his butt before detouring down the hall with a pissed off Ace. A hand found my temple at their antics before striding down the hall.

"The living room is right here." Boots thumped the ground and feet followed as I walked through the doorway. My bag found the ground as I plopped onto the couch and began fishing out a notebook and my drawing pad.

"I thought about it a little." My eyes found dark green pants as he soon sat down next to me with a glance towards me. "The fling thingy."

"**FLING**?!"

"NIICHAN!" I shouted back, mostly in surprise, with my notebook flying and finding a forehead as he abruptly came through the second door frame. "GO AWAY!" I screeched with a pout thrown to him when he recovered from the harsh impact and scurried out of the room. "Gaah, seriously." A chuckle came from the male next to me as I felt flustered by the scene I just showed. "Sorry."

"No problem, I have two sisters."

"Eh? That's cool!" I stated up with eyes sparkling at him as if prying for more, but was okay with just that.

"Yeah, I guess… It's a mystery really how we are related because we are so different."

"Hair?" A slight glare came from him, but calmed as he rubbed at a cheek.

"No, I only carry this gene from our mom."

"Well, that's good."

"Huh?"

"I like Zoro's green hair! It looks really cool on him!" The cheer left me before I set down my drawing book on the coffee table. "Oh, we should get to work!" My eyes caught a red tinted face and decided to act like I didn't. "Let's make a list on stuff and I can do a rough sketch of them."

"You draw?"

"Mainly backgrounds and scenery, but if it's a person or animal you can forget it!" I made an 'X' with my arms as I held a pencil in one hand. A laugh left him before scooting close to set down a notebook since I threw mine.

"Let's make that list."

* * *

"Flustered? Like butterflies in your stomach?" Usopp asked as I sat cross-legged with hands gripping my ankles as I viewed him.

"Yeah!" A vicious nod left me as my curiosity kept biting at me and wouldn't let up.

"Usually means that you like someone."

"Like? As in like-_like_?!" I emphasized the end as I leaned onto my knees towards my friend as I stared him right into his murky green eyes.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Do you feel this way around someone?" Curious eyes locked on as I felt a light heat fill my cheeks with my finger and thumb pulling on my bottom lip.

"…" Silence filled me as I really should not mention on _who_ I feel this way about.

"You don't have to say anything, I was just wondering. Where are those two anyway?" He questioned to drop the subject at hand as he was always good at telling when I wanted too.

"Luffy~! My swan~, have you missed me?!" A blur of colors came at me before a white daisy was presented to me as it must have been from the doors where they lie.

"Don't pick the flowers! We work really hard planting them!" Usopp complained as he was part of the Agriculture class that helped make the school look better. My hand took the flower before waving it before my close friend.

"You're just jealous he didn't give it to you." A blush flushed to his cheeks before arms crossed and he gazed away with his nose in the air.

"You shouldn't be, stupid long nose." A foot kicked at a tan leg as I saw the blush on my blonde friend. If you haven't noticed, the two of them are secretly dating and that is where Sanji's 'womanizer complex' comes in to play. Nami and I both know they are and support it, but we also understand that they don't want other people to know. So we help with the womanizer complex to stray any suspicion from them.

"Oh, Luffy!" Nami landed next to me in the grass as we were enjoying our free time the teacher gave us and luckily were in the same class. "Have you heard of that legend for the Spring Fling?"

"_Legend_?"

"If you kiss someone when the fireworks go off then you are destined to be with them for the rest of your life!" The information soaked in and suddenly a flash of me and… _oh no_. "Luffy?" My hands covered my face in embarrassment as I thought such thing of a man I have only known personally for three weeks.

"Luffy has a crush!" Usopp spouted and I gave a high kick to his ribs as I kept my cheeks hidden.

"What?! Since when?!" Nami asked as I kept my eyes away.

"No one, stop asking!" My hand waved out as my other had moved to get my arm across to hide the red.

"No fun!" My red haired friend tugged at my skirt I wore with it flowing to show the shorts I wore underneath. "Tell! Tell!"

"Oh, Nami, she _just_ found out that she liked the guy!"

"Usopp!"

* * *

Nami did not let up that day and I could barely concentrate when Zoro and I got together after school to work on our assigned project for the Spring Fling. That was a week back though and it was now the day to celebrate and have fun.

Maybe I should explain the Spring Fling. It's a festival for the students and families to enjoy since we got done with exams last week, which was killer with the extra work from Planning class. Helping with the festival _is_ the exam for Planning class only because they don't want anyone getting lazy. The festival is large and usually takes up to half of the school of decorations, games, concessions, and events. Our main event for the Spring Fling is the crowning of the Spring Queen and King. Votes are made at the front of the schools doors as you are handed a pamphlet of the runner ups at the gate.

This year I was runner up for Queen and I knew I was not going to win since I was up against Alvida. That girl has the body that every woman would want; being tall, curvy and thin, with a bust to boot. Her DD cup size overpowered my C cup size by a mile and I knew a lot of the guys looked at that. It didn't bother me much that I wasn't going to win since I am more worried about the set up and… _that legend_.

Every time I thought about it whilst looking at Zoro, I got all flustered and had to do something else or excuse myself to the bathroom. A questioning glance was at me, but he did not ask anything. We got along really well and I loved spending time with him to the point that I began to realize my feelings.

_I loved Zoro._

Would I say that out right? Most likely not, but I would admit to liking him a lot. The kind of person he is—is not what people really look at. Sure, he is a hard ass and makes everyone think he has some type of 'bad boy' complex. Zoro is actually very sweet and nice, well to _me_ anyways. A smile never fails when I am with him and I love to see him smile or laugh.

"Luffy!"

_Speak of the devil._

"There you are!" The man approached me with a smile on his lips as he stopped to look down at me. "What time is the main event again?"

"It's here in thirty minutes; I was heading there now since I am runner up for Queen."

"Eh? Is that so? I will join you." We began to head towards the area where the event will take place and I noticed how the sky was showing pink. Fireworks would soon light up the sky after they announce the winners. "The girls seem more excited," he mentioned with a questioning gaze to some girls squealing.

"Because they are hoping for the Legend to come true."

"_Legend_?"

"Yeah, if you get kissed when the fireworks go off then you are destined to be with them forever. Last year's winners, Kohza and Vivi, made everyone cheer when they kissed one another. It is said they are living happily together and both attending a college." A nod left him at the understanding before something crossed his minds.

"Who is runner up for King?"

"Sanji, Saga, and Shuraiya."

"Oh that's right; those two were pretty excited about it." The man mentioned and had a satisfied smirk on him before it became troubled again. He opened the door for me, with me giving a quick 'thank you', and he kept beside me with a thought. "Dartbrow isn't going to do anything, right?" A laugh left me at the mention as I had to stop and had people look at me. I apologized and calmed my laughter before wiping mirth away.

"Sanji would _never_." A satisfied look came onto his face at the mention of it and we soon found the stage. "Well, I got head to the back."

"I will hang around by the stage before everyone crowds the front." I agreed before waving and making my way to the back to get ready.

* * *

"The Spring King is Sanji Black!" A cheer was in the crowd and I let my hands meet as I did as well. He was crowned and had the sash over his chest with a wave to 'his ladies' and only made the girls laugh. "Time to announce the lovely Queen of this year!"

I noticed Alvida fixed her shirt a bit and how it made her more revealing and Kaya next to me moved her hair. Nami was going to be a nominee, but we all thought it would be safe not to be since she is intimidating; which I also made her promise not to intimidate anyone. Not really needing to show off my femininity, I merely popped a hip out to stand more comfortably. The tension only made me nervous because the fireworks would be soon and grey eyes stared at me.

"Luffy Monkey!" A cheer was heard and I had this tilt to my head in question before Sanji had to drag me over. Confusion was all over my face as I felt the sash go over me and the crown was on my head. "Congratulations!" The announcer spoke out as my hand had my friend's hand and I was moved to bow, but made sure to 'curtsy' to look like a girl more. "The fireworks will commence in five minutes!" A start went through me as I let Sanji help me off the stage into the crowd since we were allowed to so we could enjoy them with friends.

"Wow, congrats!" Zoro gave me a hug and I returned it with a burning heat finding my cheeks.

"Two minutes!"

"Thanks!" I stated with a grin up at the man as I fixed the crown as it shifted and I made sure it stayed. A chuckle left him as the man on the stage spoke out again in confusion.

"Oh? Now? Here are the fireworks!" One hand went towards the sky as the lights cut off and we watched as a flame soared through the air.

Something caught my chin and suddenly I was turned to feel lips press to mine. The firework flashed into the sky as I stared wide eye at grey ones with shock. Another firework shot up to crack open with people cheering lightly at the display. I was too focused on the arms going around my waist and lips pressing into mine. Bliss filled me as the burning heat of my blush could have completed both of us up into one. After what seemed like minutes, lips pulled away and moved to catch my forehead.

"Gotcha now." He told me as a flash of white lit up his body and that smile. I knew a blush was on me, but I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Good!" I told him with hands connecting behind his head and I leaned in.

"Ha! That's what I wanna hear!" Lips pecked at my cheek as he soon nudged me with his nose to look at the display. The fireworks were beautiful as they lit up the sky with different patterns and some shapes. After what seemed like ten minutes, the lights flicked back on slowly from each stall and provided lamp post.

"Be safe on your way home everyone!" Cheers came from everyone as they enjoyed the display very much and began to shift towards the gate. A hand found mine and caused my eyes to lock onto grey ones.

"Shall I take you home?" A blush was on me again as I smiled and nodded towards him.

"Luffy!" Usopp's voice filled the air from in front of us and passed through people along with Nami and Sanji.

"Congratulations!" Nami shouted up as they soon were in front of us and I was surprised when the hand holding mine stayed.

"Thank you. I was really surprised!" I stated out truthfully as I seriously didn't think it would happen.

"That's because you have a great personality and amazing looks!" A finger pointed at me as my red haired friend had her tongue sticking out in a playful manner.

"Ah! Why are you holding my lovely swans hand?!" Sanji shouted up in panic before I noticed the grip tighten lightly.

"Yours?! You better watch your mouth, shitty bastard!" A fist was showing towards Sanji as a challenge and I noticed my blonde friend about to accept.

"What was that?!"

"Z-Zoro!" My hand found the fist as I pushed it down and arms moved around my waist. The squeak left me as I blushed out from the protective hold before noticing the glare he held.

"Let go of her!"

"Sanji, stop, please." I had hands move out towards him as I tried to prevent a fight from ensuing. "It's fine, okay?"

"But he's—!"

"I can do whatever I want to my girlfriend." The sentence made me blush as I remembered the kiss we shared just minutes ago. Shock covered my friends before Nami broke it first.

"You had a crush on _him_ this whole time!?"

"Nami!" I shouted in embarrassment before I felt a head nudge against mine.

"Come on, I got to get you home. Don't want your brothers worrying." A nod left me as I got shrugs from my friends in a 'whatever' notion, but were still shocked.

"Talk to you later!" Usopp mentioned first with a smile and I grinned to him. The slight bruising of his lips didn't fly past me as I knew Sanji and him shared the Legend together too.

"Alright!" Arms moved to release me before a hand found mine and he began to led me towards the gates. My friends ended up parking in the other parking on the other side of the school (I know because I came with them) and were talking as they headed that way.

"Forever, huh?" Zoro mumbled and I gazed to see his smile with a light squeeze to my hand.

"You have me now, no use trying to get rid of me later because I'm not going anywhere." I was stopped and felt lips find my temple as he smiled to me.

"Good because I'm not letting go." A flustered feeling was in me again before I knew it and we walked on with bodies almost against one another.

I am so glad Nico-sensei partnered us up or I would have never felt this amazing feeling or moment. I feel like I should thank her, but she might not understand and would say the pick was random.

Still, thank you, Nico-sensei.

* * *

**ボーナス**

"Zoro's my boyfriend." The words left my mouth after we had been dating for two weeks now. I had to tell them because he still came over after the whole project was done.

"…" Ace literally froze in spot as I soon got a grin from Sabo.

"I saw it coming." A blush tickled my cheeks as I held my boyfriend's hand for reassurance through this all.

"Niichan?" I questioned to my other brother as he was blank in the face and must be trying to process it. Quickly, his face twitched and arms went up with eyebrows creased.

"WHAT?!"

"Niichan, please!" I pleaded as he was huffing breaths out of his nose like a bull about to charge and I know who his target would be.

"I will take good care of your little sister; I would want the same for mine." Realization hit both my brothers before they gave confused faces.

"You have a younger sister?"

"Yes and an older sister."

"… So…" Ace began with arms crossing as he viewed the green haired male. "You understand how we feel?"

"Most definitely since a few weeks ago she got a 'boyfriend' and I made sure to give her a talk and everything. The boyfriend even had to be assessed and I even questioned him until he looked terrified." My eyes rolled as I heard a laugh from them all.

"So glad we can come to an understanding!" Ace bellowed out after they calmed their laughter.

"If I need to be questioned then go right ahead."

"Maybe over dinner?" Sabo suggested and I sighed out at the turn of events.

They _love_ him; which is good, _but_ they have the little sister thing in common. It made me wonder what would Zoro's little sister say about him and his overprotective actions. Maybe I should get to know her better. What was her name again? …Oh yeah, Perona!

We would have something in common to talk about and she definitely looks like she is about to strangle her older brother sometimes. Though I know how that feels.


End file.
